Heartbeats
by Hannah426624
Summary: Haven Summers and Isaac Lahey have been best friends since they were little. When she had to move away, Isaac was devastated and alone. Now 4 years later Haven is back in Beacon Hills to live with her cousin Scott. What will happen when she comes home to find that her best friend is now a monster? Will a certain brown haired, brown eyed boy sweep her off her feet? Stiles/OC/Isaac


**Hello everybody :) This is my first Teen Wolf story so I hope everybody likes it, and If you do I would really love to hear what everyone thinks ****and if I should continue with it. I had so much fun writing it and I have a lot of good ideas for it :) oh and this story takes place in season 2 but it will eventually go into season 3. So, enjoy and happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1. A fresh start.**

I Lay my head agianst the cold glass window in the passanger side of my dad's old Jeep. interstate signs passed in a blur and the green trees began to look like nothing more than green blobs. As we passed another sign, I read it quickly. "Beacon Hills- 20 miles." I sighed and folded my hands together nervously. It had been 3 years since I left. I wasn't sure how to feel. I wasn't even sure if anybody would remember me. But what I was most worried about was to see my best friend Isaac. Well, at least he was my best friend. Ever since I left we fell out of touch with each other. We wrote a few letters here and there but that quickly ended after the last one he sent me when we were 14. I didn't know how to respond to it. I looked down at the stack of letters in my lap and all of the sudden it felt as if they were all a thousand pounds. I picked up the one on top and opened it up. The date read September 14th 2011.

_Haven,_

_I know I haven't wrote to you in a while and I'm sorry for that I've just been thinking._

_And things here haven't been so great for me. My dad's gotten worse. I don't know what to do_

_anymore to make him happy. I try my hardest not to get in trouble at school or fail a big test or_

_anything really. It doesn't matter what I do, he still hits me. I'll be okay though, you know that. I_

_just wish you were here to talk to in person. I miss you. I wish they would let you have phones_

_at boarding school. When are you coming home? I need you more than ever. Freshman year_

_was supposed to be our year together. Everyone just makes fun of me. They think im a freak._

_Only you would understand and your not even here. I hope you can forgive me for the lack of_

_letters. And I hope things are good with you. How's your mom? Is she still off the drugs? I_

_really hope so. I just want you to be okay. There was a reason for writing this letter actually, a_

_reason more important than everything else. I just don't know how to say it, because im scared_

_of losing you. But I don't know when I'll get to see you next or even if I'll ever see you again so...I_

_have to say it. I love you Haven. And I think I always have since the first time I met you when_

_we were 8. I think about you every single day. I wonder what your doing and if you've found_

_somebody else...to be honest, the thought of it kills me. But, there it is. I love you. Its okay if_

_you don't want to say it back. I know its a lot to take in. Especially after all you've been through. I_

_just wanted you to know that I'll always be here for you. And if you ever come home, I'll be_

_waiting for you, still as in love with you as I am now. I'll be waiting for your next letter._

_Isaac._

I folded the letter back up and shoved in down into my pocket. I could feel my heart beating loudly in my ears. I took a deep breath and let it out through my nose.

"You okay?" My dad asked from the drivers seat.

I was so lost in my thoughts I forgot that he was even next to me. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah. im fine." But I wasn't so sure that was true.

"This is going to be good for you Hay. You'll get to see all your old friends and Scott. It's been a long time since you two have seen each other."

I smiled thinking about my cousin Scott. He was the closet thing I had to a brother and I loved him like one. We would do anything for each other. His mom Mellissa was basically my mom too. She pretty much raised me and Scott alone after Scotts father left. I would rather have her as my mom any day. Let's just say my own mother wasn't worthy of the "mom of the year" award. She's been hooked on drugs since I was small. When I was 13 my dad and I couldn't take it anymore so we packed up and moved to Florida. But when we got there things began to get much worse. I started to rebel against my dad and everybody else that thought they could control me. Looking back now, I really don't know why I did it. I think some of the anger with my mom got to me and I just couldn't handle it anymore. It was stupid and I've grown up a lot since then. At least, I would like to think so. My dad sent me away to boarding school in New York, a very strict boarding school. I learned a lot of things while I was there. But once I was back to the old me, I just wanted to go home. I needed friendly faces and a fresh start.

"Why don't you just stay in Beacon Hill's with me dad?"

He frowned and sighed giving me a pat on the shoulder. "Honey, I have a life in Florida now."

"And a rich girlfriend." I added in with a sarcastic smile.

"Miranda is the first great woman I've met since your mother Haven. You know that."

"I know, I know. I just wish there was some way-"

"This is the way things are going to be now Honey. Im sorry, but I'll call every night and Skype and whatever else technology allows us to do."

I chuckled and gave him a smile. "I know. I love you dad. and thank you for letting me come home."

He smiled. But I could tell it was one of those pained smiles. I know he didn't want to let me go, he was just trying to be strong.

"Your welcome sweetie. I love you too, that's the only reason im letting you do this. I want you to be happy."

"I have a good feeling that I'll be happy with Scott and Aunt Melissa. I miss them so much."

"Just promise me that if your not happy here, that you'll call me first thing and let me take you back to Florida with me and Miranda."

I nodded and gave him a smile. "Of course. You'll come for thanksgiving though right? and Christmas?"

"I wouldnt miss it. besides, I know how much you love Mirandas famous thanksgiving sweet potatos."

I smiled at the memory and then shrugged it away. I lay my head back on the seat as my mind drifted back to the one thing, I think I was really coming home for. Isaac Lahey.

_/_

Later that day, we finally arrived at Scott's house. It was just how I remembered it. It was home. I stepped out of the car and stretched my legs out. Dad pulled my bags from the car and carried them all on his shoulders.

"Here I'll get one." I said as I grabbed some off his arms.

The front door swung open and Scott's friendly face greeted us.

"Haven!" He yelled

I dropped everything and ran towards him, making him stumble as I jumped into his arms. "Scott!"

His grip on me tightened. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too! Im so glad im back." I said. I smiled so much my cheeks began to hurt. "Where's aunt melissa?"

"Right here beautiful." She said coming from behind Scott and opening her arms.

I squealed loudly, causing scott to cover his ears.

"How have you been honey!" She said brushing a few stray hairs that fell out of my ponytail.

"Great. Boarding school taught me alot."

She smiled and hugged me again. "Im just so glad your here. Steve why have you been keeping my niece away from me!?" She said to my dad who was struggling with all my bags.

"Well Melissa, as you can see she's been a hand full."

Scott quickly helped him with the rest of the bags and brought them into the house.

When we all got settled, Melissa made us all some hot chocolate and we sat around the kitchen table, bringing back old memories and fun times that we all had together. For the first time in a while, I felt happy and like I actually belonged somewhere.

"So Steve, how's um..Carol?" Melissa asked hesitantly.

My dad chuckled. "Its fine sis. Your allowed to be curious. She's...in a great rehab program now in Texas, so hopefully she comes out in a year and stays clean."

I took a sip out of my hot chocolate and felt it burn my tongue.

"Uh..Haven.." Scott spoke. "Why dont we go to my room and you can tell me all about how awful boarding school was." He said grabbing my hand.

I knew he was just trying to get me away from the conversation. He knew me well enough to know that whenever people bring up my mom, I tend to get depressed.

I rolled my eyes and let him lead me up to his room. "You didnt have to do that, im fine now."

He sighed. "I know Hay but, when you got here you just looked so happy...like I've never seen you before and I didnt want to ruin that."

"I am happy scotty." I plopped down on his bed and rested my head on his pillows.

"Good." He said jumping across me and hitting the bed with a thump.

I played with the fabric on the pillows and smiled to myself.

"What?" Scott asked noticing my smile.

I shrugged. "I dont know just...memories."

"Remember when we used to have sleepovers when we were little?" He said with a smile.

"Yeah, we used to stuff our faces with popcorn and watch scary movies until we couldnt sleep."

We both laughed at the memory.

"Im really glad your back Hay." Scott said playfully punching my arm. "Its about time you came to your senses."

I punched him back and giggled. "What do you mean?"

"Isaac's been going crazy without you."

My smile instantly faded and I felt my heart break inside my chest.

"How has he been Scott?" I asked in a whisper.

"Well, He joined the lacrosse team so, I guess you could say he's pretty popular now and..."

"And what?" I asked eager to hear more about my best friend.

He looked down at his bed then back up slowly. "He came to school the other day with another black eye..."

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. "I hate his dad. I-I cant believe I left him here, I should have never-"

"No Hay stop. Dont blame yourself. Even if you were here there's nothing you could have done, dont worry I've had him under my wing since you left."

I bit my lips and looked at him with a helpless expression. "Im so scared to see him, what if he hates me?"

"Are we talking about the same Isaac Lahey? He would never hate you Hay."

I shook my head. "After what I did, he should."

"Trust me, there's nothing you could do that would make him hate you." He said comfortingly.

"Yeah there is Scotty."

He gave me a worried look and sat up to meet my face. "What happened?"

I looked down and sighed. "In the last letter he wrote me...He told me that he loved me."

Scott's face lit up. "What! thats great Haven!"

"No. it's not. I never wrote him back because...I was scared."

"So...It's been 2 years since you talked to him?"

I nodded nervously. "Yup."

He ran a hand through his hair. "oh geez Hay..."

I put my hands in my face. "I know, im awful."

All of the sudden, our conversation was interrupted by someone bursting through his window and knocking everything off of Scott's desk. I jumped and screamed as he jumped up and brushed off his clothes.

"Stiles what the hell!" Scott screamed.

"Sorry...that was a lot more bad ass in my head.." He said awkwardly standing in front of us. He suddenly realized who I was and his face turned a bright red. "uh...Haven?"

I nodded and couldnt help but laugh at his expression. "Stiles Stilinski...It's been.."

"Too long." He said finishing my sentence.

"I think we shared a kiss on valentines day 4 years ago..."

He looked shocked. "You remember that?"

"Of course I do, it was my first kiss. why wouldnt I?"

"Just because uh..well...your..uh...you.. and im..."

"Stiles just shut up." Scott said laughing at his best friend.

"Yeah..um anyways, It's great to see you and everything but Scott, we have a problem." He said franticly messing with his keys.

Scott stood up quickly. "What kind of problem?"

"It's Lydia."

Scott looked over at me and smiled. "uh..excuse us for a second."

They both hurried out into the hallway and started mumbling something about a naked lydia in the woods, all alone. I ignored their conversation and lay back on Scott's bed taking everything in. I was so happy to be back home where I belong but at the same time, I was nervous to see everyone...mostly Isaac. What would he say to me? Would he even talk to me after what I did? We were best friends and I cant lose that. I didn't expect him to drop the love bomb on me. I didnt even know If I loved him back, so I couldnt have said it. I could have at least wrote him back 2 years ago. Now because of it, I think I might have lost my best friend.

"Um Haven, I hate to leave you here but I have something I have to go take care of." Scott said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh okay, go ahead I'll just stay here and say bye to my dad."

"You sure your going to be okay here?"

"Yes Scotty I'll be fine. I'll probably just get some sleep for school tomorrow."

He nodded and smiled. "Okay and im really sorry about this, tomorrow I promise we'll have cousin time, and finish that conversation we started."

"Okay. You guys have fun. Oh and tell Lydia I say hi!"

They both looked at each other and awkwardly chuckled. "Yeah...I'll do that."

"It was really nice seeing you again Haven. Im glad your back." Stiles said giving me a comforting smile.

"You too Stiles, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked him

He nodded with a tight grin. "Yeah."

The boys walked out of the room in a hurry. They had always been weird since we were kids, honestly I think I missed that. I missed everything. I walked into the guest room and sat my bags down at the foot of the bed. This is my life now. For once I felt like everything was starting to get back to normal. I looked in the mirror and saw that Melissa was standing at the doorway.

I quickly spun around. "Oh hey."

She chuckled and walked into the room. "Your dad just left, he said he'll call as soon as he gets back home."

I nodded and began unpacking everything.

She sat down on the edge of the bed. "How ya doin kiddo?"

I smiled at her. "Honestly...Im doing great aunt Melissa. Thank you so much for letting me stay here."

"Oh honey, you don't have to thank me, were your family. your always welcome in our home." She said handing me a shirt that dropped on to the floor.

"Oh by the way, what's up with Scott and Stiles?" She asked

I laughed and shook my head. "Who knows. They said they had to go do something but that's all they told me."

"I really worry about those two sometimes." She said with a laugh.

She stood up from the bed and yawned. "I think I'll be going to bed soon, got a long day at work tomorrow. Do you need anything else before I go to sleep?"

I shook my head still unpacking clothes on top of clothes. "No, I think im all good."

She nodded and gave me one last hug before turning towards the door.

"Wait!" I yelled quickly stopping her.

She turned around, and put her hand up to her chest. "Geez Haven. Don't forget im old and this close to a heart attack."

"Sorry but um actually there is one thing..."

She raised her eyebrows, waiting for me to continue.

"I could really use a cellphone."

/


End file.
